


The Angel Hidden Within

by Londonian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Lives, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonian/pseuds/Londonian
Summary: The reader and the boys witness Gabriel falling and decide to take him back to the bunker. While the boys want info from Gabe, the reader wants to get to know him. After a few weeks of talking and hanging out, the reader and Gabriel realize that they may have feelings for each other.





	1. The Fall

                           

     When you hear lightning, you always hear thunder right after. Nothing more, just a flash and a bang, and the cycle starts all over again. But today.....it's different. I could see the lightning, I could hear the thunder......but I could feel it too. It wasn't like a poke on the arm or a casual hug. It was more of a deep hum that traveled over the ground and right through my soul. It got louder and louder, shaking the ground around me. A shockwave rippled underneath my feet, then another and another. A sudden flash of light lit up the sky blood red. Then it was falling.....falling through the sky, leaving a burning trail in it's wake. Closer and closer to the ground until......BOOM. The impact shook the ground harder than any earthquake ever could.

     It was at that moment that I saw him. A masculine figure climbing out of the gaping hole in the ground. I watched him stumble and fall over and over again, only to get back up and continue onward. There was a large hulking mass dragging behind him, though I couldn't see what it was from far away. As he got closer and closer I could make out the shape of giant wings. Not bird's wings, these were too elegant and beautiful.They shimmered gold with every flash of lightning and shook with power at every clap of thunder. However beautiful they were, nothing could hide their darkness. In most places the white feathers were torn and bloody, sticking out at awkward angles. As he continued toward me, I could see the color change in his glorious wings. They slowly turned from a brilliant, glowing white to a deep, dark ebony. The glow surrounding him slowly faded, enveloping his figure in darkness.

     I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as he slowly approached me. The air of dominance and pure power radiating off of him awakened something deep within me, something that had been hiding from the world for a long time. My breath caught in my throat as he stopped only a foot away from me, the lightning flashing behind him and the thunder creating a rhythm in the background. Even over the pouring rain, I could hear his labored and short breaths. I heard a sharp intake of air before he took a step back and drew himself up to his full height. He spread his magnificent wings with grace and control, revealing that they were no longer white but pure black. I watched as tilted his head up to the sky, smiling ruefully.

     "Is this what you wanted?" he whispered. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CAST ME OUT. ALL I TRIED TO DO WAS LOVE YOU!" he continued shouting at the sky.

     There was a brief flash of lightning followed by a short clap of thunder before the sky went quiet. The rain stopped, the sky turned blue and not a sound broke the heavy silence. He sank to the ground, his knees digging into the soft dirt underneath him. He held his arms open and continued looking at the sky, all while the tears started streaming down his face and his sobs echoed through the otherwise quiet field.

     "I am not human" he whispered through his tears. "I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?"

My heart swelled with compassion and empathy for his sorrow. I slowly walked toward him, cautious but determined. I gently laid my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. He looked up at me through his tears and gave me a watery smile.

     “You don’t know me...you must think I’m insane” he laughed quietly.

     “We’re all a little insane these days” I said chuckling softly giving him my hand and helping him up. “But I’d like to get to know you so I can decide whether you’re insane or not for myself.” The corners of his mouth lifted further and he let out a soft chuckle as he let me pull him up from the ground.


	2. The Excitement

     “They’re beautiful, by the way.” I said gesturing at his wings.

     He smiled sadly and glanced back at his wings “You mean what’s left of them.”

     “Yeah I guess if you wanna look at it that way” I shrugged as we walked toward the edge of the clearing, to where I had parked my car upon getting here.

     He nodded morosely and kept staring at the ground as we kept walking. “I didn’t mean to be so rude.” he said quietly. “I appreciate what you are doing for me. But....” he stopped speaking for a minute or two before collecting his thought and continuing. “Why are you here?” he asked.

     I thought for a moment before answering. “My friend Chuck. He’s a prophet. He told me that something very important was going to happen here.He also said if I went my life would change. And of course, trying to be all mysterious and psychic-like....” I said with a laugh “He said he couldn’t tell me whether it was for worse or for better.”

     “So you came here today not knowing what was going to happen and not even bothering to consider the consequences?” he asked. “That was foolish. Why would you do that?”

     “The excitement”, I said grinning at him “The adrenaline, the risk , the change. The pure fun in it all!” I exclaimed, throwing my hands up and spinning around before looking at him again.

     He smiled, thinking over my word before frowning and saying “I thought no one would be here, I thought no one would come because I didn’t expect anyone to care.”

     “Well you’re in luck” I said scraping my boots along the grass and dirt. “Because it just so happens that I care very much.”

     He smiled and glanced at the sky quickly before looking down at his feet, opting to walk the rest of the way in silence. Occasionally I glanced up at him, taking in his sharp and defined features, careful not to let him see me staring for too long.

     “I can see you, ya know.” he said, the ghost of what would be a smirk on his lips.

     “W....wha....what?” I stuttered looking anywhere but at him, eager for a distraction from the current conversation. He smiled as he opened his mouth, obviously preparing some sort of smart ass, witty retort.

     “Oh look!” I said a little too excitedly pointing at the car on the gravel right in front of us.

     The two men leaning against the side of the of the car were dark figures against the backdrop if the setting sun. They approached us quickly and the angel beside me shrank back in disgust and and what looked like contempt once their faces came into view. I furrowed my brows at his actions and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, restraining him slightly but also offering what I hoped was comfort.


	3. Singing and Sex Drives

I saw Dean’s gaze harden as he took in the sight of the angel before him. Sam clenched his jaw as he saw the angel walk up with me. I could tell they all knew each other, but said nothing. I was confident that one of the three of them would tell me what had happened.

“Well then let’s get the introductions out of the way so we can hit the road and get back to the bunker before dawn.” I said brusquely. “This is Dean and this is Sam” I started, gesturing at the boys. “Guys this is.....” I turned to him with furrowed brows “I never did catch your name.”

“Gabriel....” he said “My name is Gabriel.” 

Dean looked Gabriel up and down and glanced over at Sam, having a silent conversation with him. I narrowed my eyes at their “hidden conversation” but decided not to say anything about it. 

“Archangel, huh? Cool. Well my name is Y/N. Right then.....Dean you look like you need sleep, I’ll drive and you can take shotgun or backseat.” I said quickly sliding into the driver’s seat, knowing Dean would protest otherwise.

“Fine.” Dean grumbled, pretending to be annoyed before turning to look at Sam. “Heya Sam why don’t you take the back with me?” he said winking. Sam rolled his eyes and slid into the back with Dean muttering something about “stupid male sex drive”. I glanced at them through the rearview with wide eyes only to see Dean sliding closer to Sam, making the space between them almost non-existent. My mouth gaped at the sight and Dean looked up his cheeks turning pink before stuttering “April Fools?” despite the fact it was the middle of June. I quickly looked away blushing before turning my attention to Gabriel.

“Looks like you’ll be riding shotgun.” I said gesturing for him to get in while putting a tape in and cranking up the stereo. As soon as he shut the car door I pressed play on the radio, put the car in drive, and tore out of the gravel lot.  
I sighed in contentment once the tape started playing, the first song being Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. I hummed along softly just waiting until my favorite part of the song came on.

“Oh boy, here we go.” Sam grumbled from the backseat. He sighed and glanced at Dean, waiting for him to start singing along. However, through the rearview mirror I saw Dean shake his head slightly and gesture at Gabe and I. I ignored the little conversation as the best part of the song came on.

“POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!  
OOOOOOOH IN THE NAME OF LOVE!  
POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!  
COME ON FIRE IT UP!  
POUR YOUR SUGAR ON ME!  
I CAN’T GET ENOUGH!  
I’M HOT!  
STICKY SWEET!  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY FEET!”

I smiled at Gabe, gesturing that he could sing along too if he wanted to. He smiled brightly and nodded his head vigorously as we waited for the part to come on again.

“POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!  
OOOOOOOH IN THE NAME OF LOVE!  
POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!  
COME ON FIRE IT UP!  
POUR YOUR SUGAR ON ME!  
I CAN’T GET ENOUGH!  
I’M HOT!  
STICKY SWEET!  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY FEET!”

 

We sang, our voices mixing together in the air. His voice was beautiful, rich and deep, full of soul. I couldn’t hide my wide smile at his enthusiasm and passion. As the song faded out I could still feel his gaze on my face, intense with curiosity and vigor. I glanced over at him, and our eyes met, sending shivers down my spine and causing me to tighten my grip on the steering wheel. His hair fell in wisps over his eyes and his cheeks were flushed pink.

His hair looked gold in the rays of the setting sun and his eyes sparkled in the light. I reluctantly tore myself away from his enticing gaze to look at the road. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, the tension still high.


	4. Home Sweet Home and Gratitude

About 3 hours later we made it back to the bunker, all tired but not quite ready to turn in for the night. As soon as we walked through the door, Dean dragged Sam off to God knows where, and something told me that I didn’t want to be the one to find out. I chuckled softly before showing Gabriel his new room.

“Gabriel......well first, do you mind if I call you Gabe?” I asked while browsing the bookshelves in the bunker library. I looked over my shoulder while reaching onto a higher shelf to see him shake his head and say he didn’t mind at all. “Okay good” I continued. I grabbed the book I was looking for and turned to face him. “So umm......help yourself to anything you want, TV is over there, kitchen is that way” I said pointing in different directions. “You can use the empty bedroom right there and my room is right across the hall if you need me. I think that’s about it!” As I walked past him I gently squeezed his shoulders, then headed to my room.

I was just about to leave the room when I heard Gabe start speaking. “Thank you” he said quietly. I turned around to look at him as he continued. “Thank you for saving me. Thank you for coming to find me, thank you for caring. Thank you for not asking questions, thank you for becoming the place I’m going to call home.”

I smiled at him, hoping to convey the love and compassion I was feeling. “You’re welcome. And thank you too.”

He furrowed his brow in confusion and tilted his head “For what?” he asked curiously.

“For being my angel. For being here, with me, instead of somewhere else.” I grinned at him before grabbing my book and heading into my room, closing the door behind me.

My room was the only bedroom in the bunker with a window, a small luxury I had in our underground fortress called home. I smiled to myself as I put my book down and opened the window and let the sunlight and clean air filter through the checkered screen. I grabbed my bluetooth speaker off one of my shelves and hooked it up to my phone and opened Pandora. Settling down on my bed with a new canvas and my pencil set, I put on my Louden Swain Radio and began to draw. I sat there for hours, creating an outline, defining the lines, and finally starting to add detail. I was just about to grab my paint bottles and brushes when I heard a familiar flutter of wings. I looked up to see my best friend Castiel looking at the canvas I was working on.

“Hello London” he said in a gravelly voice. “Your painting is beautiful. But what was your inspiration? Not many humans I know have witnessed an event such as that.” he continued, squinting and tilting his head to the side.

“I saw it!” I jumped up and said to him, my eyes shining with excitement. My smile dimming as I continued my recollection of the event. “An angel fell today. His name is Gabriel. He’s staying in the bedroom across the hall. I’d let you see him, but I think he’s sleeping.” I grimaced, recalling how battered and helpless he’d looked in the field only a few hours ago.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow then.” Cas decided with a curt nod, disappearing with a flutter of wings, no doubt off to find Dean. 

I got up to close the window and turn my light off, returning to my bed and crawling under the cover. I laid there staring at the ceiling, playing the events of the day over and over in my head. I smiled to myself and started humming Def Leppard all the while slowly drifting off to sleep.


	5. Bed-sharing

The slightest creak on the floorboards outside my room woke me up. Every nerve on my body was set on edge as my eyes snapped open and tried to adjust to the darkness. I glanced sideways at the alarm clock on the nightstand, the red neon numbers reading 2:27 AM. I groaned quietly before grabbing the gun I kept under my pillow and loading it. My body tensed as I heard the doorknob turn slowly, every noise magnified in the silent bunker. The door swung open, flooding the room with a bright light and outlining the figure standing in the doorway.

The soft rhythm of footsteps announced the fact that someone was walking toward my bed. I heard the rustling of sheets and felt the mattress on the other side of the bed dip, a warm body pressing close to mine. I knew the figure was too short to be Sam, Dean or even Cas, which left only one other option......Gabriel. My breath quickened as he slipped his arms around my middle and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

“I’m sorry” he whispered quietly. “If this is weird. It’s just that... the room was so empty. I felt lonely...and I was scared.”

I let out a deep breath and carefully unloaded my gun and placed it on my nightstand. I slowly and carefully maneuvered my body so that I was facing him, all while thinking what to say. I wanted to tell him that sometimes I feel lonely. I wanted to tell him that I was scared of the dark too. As much as I tried, the words seemed to lurk on the edge of my tongue, only to get caught in my throat. After 10 minutes of trying and failing to say something helpful, I finally gave up. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around his torso before surrendering to the warmth and coziness of his embrace and drifting into a deep sleep.


	6. 4 AM Confessions

When I woke up again that morning, it was still dark outside. My mental clock assumed it was sometime around 4 AM, and a quick glance at the real clock told me it was 4:12. I sighed quietly into my pillow before extracting myself from the mess of tangled limbs that created the warm embrace I was so comfortable in. I stood at the side of the bed, smiling at Gabriel, who was still sound asleep. The faint moonlight shining through the curtains over the window cast a soft glow over him, making him look innocent and young, as if he he wasn’t thrown out of heaven a few hours earlier, as if he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

I brushed a strand of his hair away from his his forehead and ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn’t help but gently run my fingers down the side of his face and press a soft kiss to his forehead before and closed the door as I left the room. I walked quietly through the halls of the bunker, my bare feet not making a sound on the cool stone floors. I walked into the kitchen and put on the water for tea, waiting for the kettle to whistle before going to make myself a cup. I made my way into the living room, grabbing the TV remote and a blanket before sitting down. I flipped on the TV and went into my DVR, putting on a Doctor Who episode and settling down the couch.  
I tried to focus on The Doctor and Rose’s conversation on screen, but my mind kept drifting. Drifting back to my conversation with Gabe, to the way I felt when we sang together, how happy I felt. I thought that maybe, just maybe, with a little time and effort, there might be a chance at a normal relationship. As soon as that thought came to being in my head, I said it out loud just to see how ridiculous it sounded. The moment those words left my lips I started laughing at the absurdity of the notion, choosing to temporarily ignore the fact that I liked the way it sounded maybe a little too much. Still laughing to myself, I was surprised when Dean walked into the living room.

“Have you seen Gabe?” He asked me. “I passed by his room and he wasn’t in there.” 

“Yeah, he’s in my room.” I looked up at Dean, finding the funniest look on his face. His eyes were wide and his brows were furrowed, his mouth hanging open with what I assumed was shock of some sort. He gave me a pointed look before wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at me. I gasped quietly before flinging a pillow at him. “No for Chuck’s sake, not like that! He was lonely, and he needed someone to stay with.”

“Mmmmhmmmm.” `Dean said wiggling his eyebrows and catcalling as he hightailed out of the room to avoid another pillow projectile. Sighing deeply, I gave up on the episode and turned off the TV, opting to try and attempt to go back to sleep again. I slowly walked down the hallway to my room for the second time that morning. The first time, I was trying to run from my possible feelings, but this time, I had a feeling I was running right toward them.


End file.
